O Começo de Algo Novo
by dlz
Summary: OOC/MM. Clark quer se divertir e ter uma vida normal fazendo coisas comuns. Uma nova fase está para começar, e Lois Lane faz parte disso. Totalmente inspirado no episódio Facade. Oneshot! R


**Título**: O Começo de Algo Novo  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Clark quer se divertir e ter uma vida normal fazendo coisas comuns. Uma nova fase está para começar, e Lois Lane faz parte disso. Totalmente inspirado no episódio Facade. Oneshot!  
**Dedicatória**: À Tharagao, que pediu uma fic inspirada no episódio.

* * *

Quem ela pensava que era para chegar de repente e sacudir sua vida daquele jeito? Quem era ela que com implicância e sarcasmo o atingia com duras verdades a ponto de fazê-lo refletir a respeito daquilo em que realmente deveria se concentrar? Quem era essa garota que apesar de tudo fazia-o rir com tamanha espontaneidade e a ser ele mesmo?

Pensamentos iam e vinham à mente de um atordoado e ao mesmo tempo feliz Clark Kent enquanto ele subia as escadas no loft com os cabelos molhados pouco depois do festival do início de temporada dos jogos escolares no Smallville High, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que Lois Lane o havia derrubado no tanque com água... mais ainda, por simplesmente não conseguir deixar de pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido naquela semana, e que de certa forma dizia respeito a ela...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Nada mais seria como antes. Aquele seria um ano diferente. Definitivamente. Novas possibilidades. Novas perspectivas. Nova vida. Era essa a promessa que Clark fazia a si mesmo enquanto segurava firme a bola de futebol nas imediações do Rancho Kent no há alguns dias atrás, momento em que efetuou um forte arremesso imaginando-se em meio a uma partida. _

_Com sua super-velocidade, enquanto a bola cortava os céus de Smallville, Clark cruzou o campo e parou próximo à sua casa no Rancho Kent para apanhá-la ao alto. Ele então comemorou, mentalizando os aplausos de uma multidão de espectadores._

_Satisfeito com seu próprio desempenho, Clark sorriu e ao avistar um pneu amarrado a uma árvore a uma distância considerável de onde estava, atirou novamente a bola, que passou facilmente pelo vão do emborrachado. _

"_Belo lance, farmboy!" exclamou Lois que acabara de descer do carro estacionado a poucos passos de onde Clark estava. _

_Ele se virou tomado pela surpresa, porquanto tão concentrado na sua imaginária partida de futebol que sequer percebeu a chegada da jovem Lane. Procurou o mais depressa possível fingir que não fez nada demais, embora não conseguisse demonstrar o orgulho por seu feito, ainda mais por ter sido notado por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lois Lane... _

"_Quando é o jogo?" perguntou ela, aproximando-se. _

"_Não estou no time" revelou ele, com desânimo, pensando que seu pai jamais o permitiria fazer parte do time de futebol da escola. _

"_Por quê não?" indagou ela, demonstrando perplexidade. "Com um braço desse você consegue facilmente um passe livre para fora do 'universo dos nerds'!" _

_Clark sorriu. "Mesmo que eu quisesse jogar--"_

"_O que você obviamente quer" interrompeu ela. _

"_Esse não seria o motivo. E obrigado, mas não me considero um nerd" completou, caminhando em direção ao celeiro, acompanhado de Lois._

"_Hum. Então o que você se considera?" perguntou ela, curiosa. Na certa, nada a faria pensar o contrário de que ele nada mais era do que um nerd, ainda que seus olhos não negassem que havia alguma coisa nele que a compelia ficar longe de Smallville a ponto de descobri-lo._

"_Não sei. Um forasteiro talvez" disse ele, enigmático._

_Lois riu. "Essa sim é uma grande piada!" exclamou._

_Clark a encarou com deboche. "Já disse o quanto vou sentir sua falta?" perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de que Lois estava de partida de Smallville._

_Subitamente, um carro do exército parou próximo de onde Lois e Clark estavam, e o General Sam Lane desceu do veículo com um charuto no canto da boca._

"_Papai?" indagou Lois demonstrando pouca satisfação ao vê-lo. "Não tem que tomar conta de mais três mil soldadinhos de chumbo? Precisa mesmo que ficar me vigiando o tempo todo?" _

"_Aparentemente sim" respondeu ele, ríspido._

"_Sei que estou atrasada" disse ela. "Mas chegando lá, peço orientação"_

"_Poupe a viagem, Lo. Met-U rejeitou seu pedido" disse o General._

"_O quê?" indagou ela, perplexa. "Não podem fazer isso!" protestou, indignada._

"_Claro que podem, principalmente se você não tem créditos suficientes para terminar o ginasial" devolveu seu pai._

"_Olha, eu perdi umas aulas, mas--"_

"_Lo, você perdeu o semestre inteiro!" interrompeu Sam Lane, quando Clark, não conseguiu conter-se e deu uma risada, divertindo-se com a situação, sendo que imediatamente paru quando o General o encarou com censura._

"_Não se preocupe--" disse ele, caminhando de volta ao carro, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Tenho certeza que Clark ficará feliz em lhe mostrar as coisas por ai"_

"_Por ai onde?" indagaram Lois e Clark em uníssono. _

_Sam Lane se virou para vê-los, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso, mas também sem perder o tom autoritário, quando então disse:_

"_Amanhã bem cedo você começa no Smallville High"_

_Ainda sorrindo, o General entrou no carro e foi embora na medida em que Lois e Clark, chocados, permaneciam mudos e imóveis._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

E Clark sorriu enquanto olhava ao redor do loft. Três anos, pensou. Foram três anos difíceis. Mas nada mais parecia ser tão complicado quando ela estava por perto. Era estranho. Era confuso. Mas era bom... e talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual ele se sentia estranhamente feliz e com aquela sensação de que aquele seria um bom ano, que algo novo estava prestes a começar, e que de alguma forma Lois Lane fazia parte disso.

Foi então que Clark enrugou a testa quando tais pensamentos vieram à tona. Ele realmente sentia aquilo? Afinal, era Lois Lane... a garota rude, grosseira e tagarela!

Foi então que ele buscou em seu íntimo, e seu coração bateu mais forte. Sim. De fato. Ela o fazia se sentir bem. Ao seu lado, era como se ele pudesse ser... ele mesmo.

Como aquilo era possível, ele ainda não sabia. E talvez não soubesse pelo fato de jamais ter sentido algo parecido antes, ainda que a tivesse conhecido há pouco. Estranhamente, o fato de acreditar que não a conhecia tão bem parecia não importar, pois era como se ninguém mais no mundo o conhecesse melhor do que ela...

E como se não bastasse, também não era tão difícil compreender e admirar quem afinal era Lois Lane...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ei Abby!" disse Chloe ao ver a garota loira e bonita que conversava com Clark próximo dos armários, enquanto Lois a acompanhava pelos corredores ginasiais ainda não conseguindo acreditar que teria que cursar todo um semestre novamente._

_Clark continuou conversando com Abby, mas sua atenção estava agora na conversa entre Lois e Chloe. _

"_Uau! Ou ela passou o verão inteiro no spa ou se encheu de silicone" comentou Chloe, em tom baixo, aproximando do seu armário. _

"_Quantos anos ela tem? Dezessete?" perguntou Lois. "Parece que mexeu com o corpo antes mesmo de ter um!" comentou, impressionada com a beleza da garota, aliado ainda ao comentário de Chloe. _

"_Não me diga que o mundo é pior pra gente bonita" disse Chloe, em resposta ao comentário da prima. "Além do mais, o corpo é dela, e se ela se sente melhor com isso não é da nossa conta"_

_Lois ficou imóvel, encarando Chloe, que abria o armário para guardar suas coisas._

"_O quê?" indagou Chloe ao percebe-la._

"_Só estou chocada com o fato de que a Srta Editora não ache interessante que uma garota se transforme em silicone--"_

"_Eu gostei do resultado" interrompeu Clark, aproximando, ao que Lois se virou para vê-lo._

"_Que surpresa!" respondeu Lois, com sarcasmo. _

_Chloe e Clark riram, e não se dando por vencida, Lois protestou:_

"_Esse é o problema da escola. Tudo é uma fachada! Todos escondem quem são, e tentam ser quem não são!" _

_Chloe sorriu. "Hum. Parece que conseguiu o seu primeiro artigo!" disse, em sugestão à prima que pretendia adquirir o maior número de créditos possíveis para terminar o semestre o quanto antes. _

_Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, provavelmente surpresa com a possibilidade._

"_Vejo você no Toch!" exclamou Chloe, dando-lhe as costas e indo para a sala de aula acompanhada de Clark, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros para Lois._

_Animada com a idéia de conseguir um crédito extra com o artigo, Lois correu para alcança-la: _

"_Escrevo pra você, mas quero meu crédito extra!" _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Palavras afiadas que, sem que Lois percebesse, atingiram Clark.

Fachada. Tudo era uma fachada.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou do telescópio à janela para admirar o pôr-do-sol, enquanto pensava nas palavras de Lois.

Talvez ela estivesse mesmo certa. As pessoas podem ser quem elas não são, mas isso não significa que não possam ser elas mesmas nesse processo... e talvez ele pudesse ainda um dia viver assim.

Duas pessoas distintas... a mesma identidade. Aquele quem ele realmente era, e aquele que poderia fazer coisas incriveis com suas habilidades sobre-humanas.

Clark sorriu, e depois suspirou ao perceber que novamente havia aquela descompassada sensação de que Lois Lane estava por perto por um algum motivo maior, como que para fazê-lo descobrir que há coisas muito mais importantes com as quais ele teria que lidar...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Deitado inconsciente numa maca, Brett Andersen, zagueiro do time de futebol do Smallville High, respirando apenas com a ajuda de uma máscara e usando um protetor no pescoço, era levado para dentro de uma ambulância, enquanto Lois prestava depoimento a um policial que anotada suas declarações em frente ao ginásio. _

_A área estava cercada por carros da polícia e espectadores curiosos, enquanto Clark se aproximava, confuso._

"_E isso é tudo, oficial" disse Lois, ainda nervosa._

"_Muito bem, obrigado, Srta Lane" respondeu o oficial, afastando-se. "Qualquer coisa, entraremos em contato" _

"_Lois, o quê aconteceu?" perguntou Clark, preocupado, aproximando-se dela tão logo o policial de afastou._

"_Um garoto apareceu do nada correndo em frente ao meu carro e eu acabei atropelando-o" respondeu, enquanto as portas da ambulâncias se fechavam, não sem antes Clark ver que se tratava de Brett. "Os médicos disseram que ele vai ficar bem. Fisicamente, pelo menos. Os policiais acham que ele pirou para fazer o que fêz..." _

"_Quem? Brett?" indagou Clark, ao que Lois apenas confirmou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. "Ele estava comigo no treino há cerca de uma hora e parecia bem"_

"_Tem certeza?" perguntou Lois, desconfiada. _

"_Claro" respondeu ele. _

"_Porque, afinal de contas, é início de temporada para o time de futebol da escola, tem toda essa loucura de bolsas de estudo, e a cidade inteira contando com um novo herói nos esportes... Imagine só as neuroses que podem afligir cada jogador no meio do campo?" sugeriu Lois. _

"_Sem chance, Lois" discordou Clark, certo de que Lois imaginava que aquilo poderia render uma matéria para o jornal da escola, e créditos adicionais. "Brett sempre foi muito confiante. Ele provavelmente não a viu..."_

"_É... talvez isso explique o pára-brisas quebrado, mas e quanto ao fato dele estar correndo semi-nu e molhado? Quem faria uma coisa dessas?" perguntou ela, ainda confusa, lembrando das circunstâncias do acidente._

_Clark ficou pensativo. Lois tinha razão. Não havia explicação. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Mais pessoas poderiam sair machucadas, e isso era algo que ele não poderia permitir. _

_Pouco depois, no vestiário masculino, impulsionado pelos quesionamentos de Lois, Clark caminhava entre os demais jogadores do time, que apenas usavam toalhas enroladas na cintura, procurando o armário de Brett a fim de encontrar alguma evidência do acidente que o vitimou. _

_De repente, ele a viu passando por ele._

"_Hey, hey!" chamou-a, na tentativa de evitar confusão no vestiário com a sua presença. "Da última vez que eu verifiquei faltavam alguns pré-requisitos para você estar aqui"_

"_Hum... então você andou me checando" concluiu ela, fitando-o de cima a baixo com olhar malicioso. _

_Foi então que alguns rapazes começaram a rir ao notarem Lois no vestiário._

"_Lois, espere lá fora" pediu Clark, ao perceber que ela já havia chamado a atenção de todos._

"_Está brincando? 'Herói veterano cede à pressão e surta'? Isso é tão bom quanto a minha matéria sobre silicone" disse ela, ainda pensando nos créditos que precisava preencher. _

_Lois caminhou em direção a alguns rapazes que a observavam com interesse, e que estavam próximos aos armários. _

"_Com licença, meninos" disse ela, com um sorriso amigável. "O quanto vocês conheciam Brett Anderson?"_

_Um dos rapazes secou Lois de cima a baixo, e respondeu com um sorriso malicioso:_

"_Não tão bem quando eu gostaria de lhe conhecer"_

"_Que gracinha" disse ela, em resposta e em tom de deboche. "O negócio é o seguinte, o Brett correu em frente ao meu carro. Algum de vocês saberia me explicar o porquê de uma coisa dessas acontecer assim de repente?"_

_Enquanto Lois conversava com os rapazes do time, Clark caminhou pelo vestiário, e tão logo chegou aos chuveiros, encontrou uma peça de roupa de Brett caída ao chão. Foi então que descobriu algo ainda mais interessante. No ralo do chuveiro, encontrou o colar com as iniciais de Abby. Lois estava certa. Duplamente certa. Brett não apenas poderia ter sido vítima de alguma situação anormal, como Abby e sua nova aparência poderia ter alguma relação com o ocorrido... e isso era algo que ele sabia que deveria ser investigado. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Mesmo que almejasse uma vida normal, Clark sabia que havia responsabilidades, que ele estava na Terra por um motivo maior, e por conta dos seus poderes não poderia permanecer alheio aos problemas que o circundavam, e que talvez um dia viessem a dizer respeito ao mundo como um todo. E por mais que ele jamais se negasse a assumir seu papel no futuro, qualquer que fosse ele, era como se ela estivesse por perto para que ele se lembrasse disso todos os dias...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Tão logo descobriu com a ajuda de Chloe que Lois estava investigando a relação entre o tratamento de beleza a que Abby fora submetida na clínica estética de sua mãe e os eventos que vitimaram Brett e também Lana, e que culminaram no internamento de ambos, Clark também descobriu que Lois podia estar em perigo ao agendar uma consulta com a Dra Fine._

_Com sua super-velocidade, ele chegou ao consultório da esteticista, mãe de Abby, e ao encontrar sua sala vazia, viu monitores que davam acesso à ala de tratamento, onde Lois estava sendo submetida ao experimento, agonizando presa à uma mesa, enquanto um body-shaped com agulhas compridas e interligadas a canos por onde corria um líquido verde descia em sua direção para que lhe fosse injetado o medicamento. _

_Mais do que depressa, Clark entrou na sala ao lado, quebrando a porta de vidro, ao que viu Lois amarrada à mesa, e antes que as agulhas pudessem tocar sua pele, ele arrancou o body-shaped dos cabos presos ao teto e o atirou para longe._

"_Clark?" indagou Lois, ao vê-lo._

_Foi então que uma fumaça verde começou a descer do teto, por conta do aparato destruído, e Clark finalmente se deu conta de que se tratava de kryptonita, o que veio a enfraquecê-lo, enquanto Lois se soltava das amarras que a prendiam à mesa e a Dra Fine emergia de um canto da sala, e o acertava na face com um objeto metálico, fazendo-o cair ao chão, desnorteado._

_Lois, quase libertada, chutou a médica no rosto, fazendo-a cair longe, e tão logo desprendeu-se por completo, correu para junto de Clark, que tentava, em vão, recompor-se._

"_Clark?" chamou ela. "Você está bem?"_

"_Tire-me daqui" pediu ele, bastante enfraquecido._

"_Tudo bem" disse ela, colocando o braço dele ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto o ajudava a se levantar, quando, subitamente, Dra Fine surgiu por trás, e antes que esta pudesse impedi-los de sair, foi novamente atingida por Lois com um chute contra seu abdome, vindo novamente cair ao chão. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte, e os céus de Smallville escureciam gradativamente, Clark suspirou, não muito certo para onde seus pensamentos o estavam conduzindo...

Talvez ela não o tenha apenas salvado da kryptonita. Talvez ela realmente estivesse ali para algo maior, para salvá-lo dele mesmo, e das escolhas e decisões que estariam por vir, já que ela representava tudo aquilo que fazia com que ele permanecesse com os pés no chão quanto a quem ele realmente era...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_No campo de futebol do Smallville High, uma multidão de alunos e professores estava ao redor do tanque com água onde Clark, vestindo camiseta e shorts, estava sentado com os braços cruzados ao lado de um alvo, com um grande sorriso nos lábios._

_Lois atirou a bola de futebol contra o ponto de mira, errando. _

_Clark riu. _

"_Mantenha o olho na mira" aconselhou Jason Teague, treinador do time, entregando a Lois outra bola para uma nova tentativa. _

"_Vamos lá, Lois!" exclamou Clark, sorridente. "Aqueles caras do exército não lhe ensinaram nada?" provocou ele. _

"_Quer saber?" respondeu ela, com um sorriso debochado, na medida em que Chloe, a poucos passos da prima, ria das provocações, e Clark apontava para o alvo, como se mostrasse a ela onde realmente deveria acertar, duvidando que o fizesse. "Não importa..." continuou ela "porque eu o farei cair!" exclamou, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios._

"_Isso eu quero ver!" incitou ele. _

_Os estudantes então começaram a bater palmas e em uníssono, gritaram: _

"_Afunda! Afunda! Afunda! Afunda! Afunda!" _

_Lois sorriu, e com um forte arremesso acertou a bola no alvo, fazendo Clark cair no tanque, espirrando água por todos os lados. _

"_Whoo!" gritou ela, eufórica, levantando os braços em comemoração._

_Chloe riu na medida em que todos os estudantes aplaudiam. _

_Lois correu então até o tanque, enquanto Clark se levantava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, e esfregou rapidamente seus dedos nos cabelos molhados dele, respingando água contra ela mesma, enquanto ambos riam e se divertiam com a situação._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Clark passou a mão nos cabelos ainda úmidos, enquanto via as primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu, e sorriu, lembrando daquela tarde e como jamais se divertiu tanto, ao mesmo tempo em que era tomado novamente por aquela sensação de que as coisas finalmente aconteciam como ele sempre desejou...

Nada mais seria como antes. Aquele seria um ano diferente. Definitivamente. Novas possibilidades. Novas perspectivas. Nova vida...

Nada mais havia a temer, ou mesmo a lamentar, e estar no time de futebol da escola nada mais era do que apenas quebrar algumas regras e provar a si mesmo que ele era capaz de ter uma vida aparentemente normal e se divertir como qualquer um, capaz de viver uma nova fase, sem tristezas ou mazelas, enquanto o momento de assumir o seu grande destino não chegava...

Essa era a promessa que Clark fazia a si mesmo.

E Lois Lane estava por perto para fazê-lo lembrar-se disso...

FIM


End file.
